


Overwhelming

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: If he looks very closely he can see a small bead of sweat forming at his lover’s temple. It makes Rob feel so proud of himself, though he knows his own hairline is probably damp with perspiration too. He can almost feel it sticking his fringe onto his forehead unattractively.It doesn’t matter; they’re way past the stage of finding each other’s bodily functions embarrassing.Indeed, Rob has realised that there is nothing better in life than seeing Aaron laid out beneath him, glowing with sweat, as Robert takes him apart piece by piece.My submission for bottomrobertweek!





	Overwhelming

If he looks very closely he can see a small bead of sweat forming at his lover’s temple. It makes Rob feel so proud of himself, though he knows his own hairline is probably damp with perspiration too. He can almost feel it sticking his fringe onto his forehead unattractively.

It doesn’t matter; they’re way past the stage of finding each other’s bodily functions embarrassing.

Indeed, Rob has realised that there is nothing better in life than seeing Aaron laid out beneath him, glowing with sweat, as Robert takes him apart piece by piece.

Their evening had started in a tame enough fashion. They’d been necking like teenagers on the sofa, enjoying the space to do since Liv was over at Gabby’s for the night. Things had turned heated once Robert had worked his hands into the shirt Aaron was wearing: a great button-down that had bought him as a semi-sarcastic gift. Between soft strokes up and down the planes and crevasses of Aaron’s torso, Rob had taken the opportunity to tweak at Aaron’s nipples, delighting in the fact that they are still so sensitive.

The first time he had done this, Aaron had jerked so hard he had nearly thrown Robert from his lap and onto the floor. Still, it had been a wonderful day when Rob had made the discovery that Aaron’s delicious little nubs were wired directly to Aaron’s cock.

Rob now had pliantly of practice at rubbing and pinching in just the right way to illicit whatever reaction he wanted, knowing where to pinch and how hard to have Aaron instantly hard in his jeans.

This time, with Aaron growing ever stiffer in his trousers, Robert had bitten his lip as a reward and whispered in his ear, “upstairs. I want to fuck you.”

Aaron had raced off, eager as ever, while Robert wasted time tidying up downstairs, smirking about how eager his young lover is.

Indeed, eager is exactly the right word for it. Robert opens the door to their bedroom to find one of his favourite ever sights spread out before him; Aaron Dingle, naked and bare, fisting his cock with one hand while desperately working his fingers into his arse with the other.

“Oh my,” says Rob teasingly, “feeling a little desperate were we.”

“You were taking your time,” Aaron responds tartly. “I wanted to hurry things up.”

“You’re doing a fine job of it too,” Robert muses, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingertips up and down Aaron’s inside thigh. His beautiful husband shivers at the touch and opens his knees even further. He’s unashamed in his wants and it is breath-taking to see.

“As lovely as this is,” Robert continues,” and really it is very lovely indeed, this isn’t quite what I had in mind for tonight.”

Aaron’s hand stills, a brief look of concern flashing across his face.

“Oh darling, I still want to fuck you. I want to fuck you lying down on your back. I want to fuck you until you’re writhing and moaning beneath me. I want to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

He moves closer to Aaron, settling in between his parted legs, enjoying the way Aaron’s eyes follow his every move as if he’s the only thing in the whole universe that matters.

“I want to fuck you with this,” he grabs Aaron’s cock and runs his thumb across the sensitive frenulum, “deep inside of me.”

Aaron looks momentarily stunned and Robert can’t figure out whether that’s because of what he’s saying or what he’s doing stroking at what he knows is the most sensitive part of Aaron’s lovely dick.

Then, “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Robert asks, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Aaron breaths. “I want it.”

Rob smiles at him at lets his fingers roam further over Aaron’s body, down to where his fingers are still stretching out his hole.

“It does seem a shame,” Robert muses, “now that you have spent all this time opening yourself up for me. I wonder if there’s something we can do about that?”

Robert is up off the bed before Aaron can question him, crouching down beside their bed so that he can pull their toy box out They have a fairly extensive collection that they’ve added to over the years. There’s something in there that Aaron bought that he’s been wanting to try out for ages.

“Do you think this will work?” Robert asks, showing Aaron the butt plug that he has picked out for him.

Aaron simply grins and pulls his knees up onto his chest. Robert smirks in response and sets about working the plug into Aaron’s stretched out hole. Aaron is clearly feeling pretty keyed up, as the plug slides into him easily, Aarons swollen hole welcoming it into his body.

Robert climbs on top of his gorgeous husband, relishing in the contrast between their clothed and naked states. He sits comfortably astride Aaron’s hips and begins unbuttoning his own shirt.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this all day. I don’t like keeping secrets from you, but I thought you might like this one.” He throws the shirt off to the side and sets to work on his trousers. “Sometimes, I just need to feel you inside me. Need to feel the way you move. Need to feel the way you can stretch me open. Need to feel how hard I make you.”

Working his trousers off isn’t exactly elegant, but somehow, he manages it. Fully naked, he grabs one of Aaron’s hands and guides it to his own body, encouraging his lover to explore his body.

“Do you like this? Me on top of you?” He asks.

“I do,” Aaron replies earnestly, “you know I do.”

“And how about this?” Rob guides Aaron’s questing hand lower, right to his arse where he has a surprise waiting for his husband.

Robert can tell the moment he finds it because his eyes go comically wide, his fingers tapping against the plastic base of a plug.

“Is that…?”

“Yup… I’ve been wearing it since we got home,” Robert confesses. It’s true; he’d excused himself for a shower while Aaron chilled downstairs and he had prepped and primed himself alone. The slight discomfort he’s been through trying to find a relaxed position on the sofa is totally worth it now that he can see the look of shocked arousal on Aaron’s face.

Rob leans down to nip at Aaron’s earlobe, “I wanted to be ready for you.”

Aaron tilts his head up, clearly begging for a kiss, and Robert is more than happy to oblige him. Luckily, he still has the coordination to pull the plug out of himself. Then, as he breaks the kiss, he steadies Aaron’s cock against himself and sinks down in one fluid motion.

It’s like coming home. It sounds so cheesy but it is. The feel of his body stretching out to accommodate Aaron sends a familiar tingle all the way through him. He’s amazed by it, really, the way that his body accepts Aaron into him. But even more amazing is the feel of Aaron’s length pushing right up against his favourite sensitive spots- the parts of his body that only Aaron knows about.

Aaron lets out one great gasp as Rob takes the last inch of him in.

“Christ, Rob,” he pants. “So good!”

“Yeah?” Rob moves his position a little so that he can take Aaron deeper, causing the man beneath him to whine in pleasure even more.

Instinct takes over for a moment, Rob’s body knowing what it needs and how to get it. He knows his thighs are going to ache tomorrow with the way that he is bouncing up and down. But it’s all worth it to see the look on Aaron’s face and hear the way he whimpers and groans.

It’s the sounds Aaron makes that he loves the best. When they first started this, all the way back, Aaron has always been incredibly quiet. Ron had thought that it was due to their predilection for hooking up in public spaces. But even after they ditched the hay barn for a hotel room the quiet sounds continued. Robert has just figured that Aaron was one of those people who is able to come without making a noise. It was a bit unsettling, but Rob was always focused on other things.

It wasn’t until much later, when they started seeing each other ‘properly’ or however Aaron wanted to call it, that Aaron first let loose and started to moan out his pleasure. Robert was almost devastated that he had kept such a beautiful and secret part of himself hidden. So, he had made it his life’s mission to make Aaron moan with delight, whimper with pleasure, and groan with sensitivity at every chance that he got.

So far, it was going brilliantly.

But tonight, he has an extra trick up his sleeves.

Rob knows that Aaron recognised the plug Rob has put inside him. But he wonders if he remembers exactly what is does. So, he’s terribly curious to see what Aaron’s reaction will be when he fishes out the remote control from where he stashed it and turns it up.

Aaron’s reaction is instant: he gulps dramatically, his hips rising completely off the bed pushing even further (and who knew such a thing was possible?) into Robert’s body.

“Rob! Please!”

“Please what? What do you need?”

“Ah! More!”

Aaron plants his feet firmly against the bed and pushes his hips up even further thought Rob isn’t sure whether this is in order to push his dick deeper into Rob’s body or to move the plug against his prostate. Either way, Rob feels like he should help him out, and he turns the vibrations up even more.

Aaron is gripping on to him so tight Rob feels he might be bruising. But there is something oddly thrilling about the thought of Aaron’s fingertips marking him in this way. Still, if Aaron is able to grip on like that Rob still hasn’t taken him apart too much.

Rob grips Aaron’s wrist from where they are on his body and with one great push pins them down behind Aaron’s ears.

Now, this, Rob thinks to himself, is his favourite sight ever. Mr Sugden, in his arms, in his body, being shaken apart with pleasure.

“Is that better?” Rob says, squeezing his muscles in a way that he knows drives Aaron crazy.

“Rob, Rob…” Aaron pants as Rob continues to ride him.

“Does that feel good?” Rob checks in.

“So good… You’re so good to me…”

Rob lets go so that he can sit more fully on Aaron’s cock. He’s been so focused on Aaron that he’s almost forgotten about his own pleasure. Aaron reaches out again, but Rob pins his wrists back once more, leaning down to whisper “just let me ride you,” in his ear.

And ride him he does, his own need quickly taking over. Now that he’s got Aaron exactly where he wants him it’s easy to give in. He can feel his hole spasming a little as Aaron’s dick hits him in all the places he needs. If he concentrates really hard he can just about feel the vibrations from the plug in his own body. And it’s that, as well as the image of Aaron sweating and panting but staying in exactly the same position that Rob put him in that has him coming so card his spunk nearly hits Aaron on the chin.

The strength is immediately gone from his body, all the aches and pains immediately rushing onto him, reminding him that he’s not in his twenties anymore. He lies on top of Aaron, basking in the afterglow, feeling the endorphins rush around his body.

“Rob? Robert?” Aaron near whispers beneath him. “Help me out yeah?”

Rob reaches out for the plug remote and switches it off. He makes no move to take it out of Aaron's body though.

“That was amazing, love. Thank you so much,” Rob says to him, caressing his husband’s sweaty hair.

“Don’t know what you’re thanking me for; you did most of the work,” Aaron replies.

“You enjoyed yourself, yeah?” Robert will deny this so hard but sometimes he needs a little reassurance after sex, especially after one of their more intense scenes.

“So good, Rob,” Aaron turns his head a bit so that he can kiss Rob. “Sometimes you can be so overwhelming.”

“Good though, yeah?” Rob asks, mildly panicked.

“Definitely good,” Aaron replies with a reassuring smile. He shunts his head even closer on the pillow and Rob winds his whole body around him, the sensitivity gradually receding back on his skin.

“I do have one question though,” Aaron says after another make out session. “When are you going to let me come?”

Rob smirks and holds up the plug remote so that Aaron can see his finger poised on the ‘up’ button.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rob answers and kisses his husband once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure this is what the users of bottom robert week wanted. I just sat down at my computer and this is what happened. Christ, this fic is almost as much of a hot mess as I am. 
> 
> I'm at @smuttyrobron on tumblr ;) come say hi!


End file.
